A Fight for Her Heart
by Aurelia
Summary: d/h, h/h, please r/r, be nice
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me, but is anything here? Weird to think about really, but okay, everything belongs to JKR. ::growls.:: How come I can't make millions?  
  
A/N: Yeah, well, I'm three people: Aurelia, my main identity, Devonny, my evil identity, and Babaganoush, my funny identity. Heh, any way, this is a work of Devony and I. And it's my first fic.  
Devonny: YOU FLAME, I KILL!!!!  
Aurelia: Now you get an idea of Devonny's side… So, here's the fic.  
  
A Fight for her Heart.  
  
My name is Draco Malfoy. My father, Lucious. My arch enemy, Harry Potter. My love, Hermione Granger. One problem. My love is my enemy's best friend. He is also in love with her. It's so sick how he's always following him around with those ugly puppy eyes of his. Besides, Hermione is mine already. Potter just don't know that yet. She's been mine since we first met. I won't tell you all of our secrets, some are just to personal. But I will tell you, none of them are forgettable.   
  
The way she looks at me… Everything seems to float away. All I need is one smile a day, and I can live. Anyway, I'll tell you how we fell in love:  
  
In Diagon Alley, we met. I fell in love at once. Her hair seemed to be silk, her voice music to my ears. She walked over to me, and asked my name. I told her Draco, and asked hers. Right them, Hermione was the most beautiful name in the world. We had fun together, but then she told me that she was a Muggle Born. I was shocked. My father a forbidden me to talk to a Muggle Born, and here I was, in love with one. How could that be? Then I realized that it was her. I told her my family would not approve of her, but I loved her, and that we would have to keep this a secret. She agreed, and made me promise to be faithful to her and only to her. I respnded with a kiss. That was before first year. We are now in our fifth, and everything is still a secret.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
I am Harry Potter. Yes, yes, I am the one who defeated Voldemort (gasp! I said it!) but I don't want to talk about it. What I want to talk about is Hermione. I love her. More than any thing. But, I think she is seeing someone else secretly. How can I make her see that I love her? I'm doing everything I can do, but nothing works. What can I do?  
  
I've got it. I will leave a note in her bag, telling her to meet me in the Astronomy tower. She'll think it's her boyfriend, and I'll ask her to send a note back. She'll write it to her boyfriend, and he'll meet us there too. Then, I'll duel him for her.  
  
It'll work. Just you watch. And if it doesn't, I'll search them out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
My name is Hermione Granger, and I'm in love with Draco Malfoy. There, I actually wrote it. Now, whoever reads this will know. I love him with all my heart, but we can't tell anyone, because I am Muggle Born, and his family would not approve. Any ways, let me get on with my story…  
  
Well, this morning I got a note from my Draco, telling me to meet him in the Astronomy tower tonight. I quickly scribbled something back, saying that I'd be there.   
  
It's lunch time now, and I'm in the library. Draco should be here any moment. There he is! He walks in, holding my note in his hand.   
  
"Hello Draco!" I call out. No one else is around, so we're safe.  
  
"Herm, what's this?" he asks, holding the note out in front of him.  
  
I looked intently at it, noticing that it was the exact same note I wrote to him earlier. "Didn't you ask me to meet you in the Astronomy Tower?"  
  
"No~oo…" he said slowly. "But I think we should find out who did… Can I see that note he gave you?"  
  
I handed it over.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
I read the note. It said:  
  
Hermione:  
  
Meet me in the Astronomy Tower tonight.   
  
Your love.  
  
Strange, I thought. "Herm, I didn't write this."  
  
"Then let's find out who did. We'll both go to the Asrtonomy Tower tonight, and we'll find out who loves me."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
I walked up the stairs towards the Astronomy Tower, scared to death. What if she didn't like me? I thought. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, I opened the door. There, locked in an embrace, was Hermione and none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
When they noticed me, they broke apart immediately.  
  
"Wha.. Herm… Drac.. What's going on?" I said, looking around.  
  
Hermione tried to explain. "Harry! You? Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know it would be you! Oh, Harry, I'm sorry."  
  
Draco then looked up. "Sorry, Potter," he said, sincerely.  
  
I was too angry. "Duel," I said. "To the death."  
  
  
Aurelia: Okay, that was the first installment!  
Draco: Eww! How could you make me love that Mud-  
Hermione: ::slaps him, cutting him off:: What were you saying?  
Draco: Er… Muggle Born!  
Harry: Okay, this is really weird. Draco? Sincere? I must be dreaming!  
Babaganoush: Nope, and I didn't take any part in this at all!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
Devonny: I made up the part about how Harry is mad at Draco! And that's it!  
Aurelia: Okay, please r/r, don't flame, etc etc… Tell me if you liked it… 15 reviews means you get to see who dies!!  
Devonny: Heh, I get to write the whole duel!! Yay!!  



	2. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Aurelia: Well, since I lost count around 20 reviews (good ones, at that) I decided to keep going. Dev?  
  
Devonny: ::sobs:: Why couldn't you flame? I wanted to kill....  
  
Devonny: Shut yer trap.  
  
Aurelia: Whoa, that was weird... I guess she's the only one allowed to get mad.  
  
Devonny: Yup.  
  
Aurelia: Well Dev, get your pen out, couse you have to write the whole duel.  
  
Devonny: Yes!  
  
Aurelia: Well, at your demands, here is...  
  
A Fight for her Heart II  
  
"Potter, what do you mean?" I said incredulously. Me? Fight him? Over Hermione? Why?  
  
"You heard me," her said, his jaw set firmly. "Duel. To the death."  
  
"Harry," Hermione said quietly. "Don't do this to me."  
  
Potter had already pulled his wand out. "Come on, Malfoy," he said. I reluctantly pulled out my wand. "Potter, please, I don't want trouble," I said, pleading with him. Imagine. A Malfoy, pleading. Impossible.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Harry," I heard her say. "No, please." I was too angry. How could this... this filth be Hermione's boyfriend? I shuddered. "Hermione, count to three."  
  
"Potter," he said, his wand at the ready. "Potter-"  
  
"Shut up," I interuppted him. "Hermione, count to three."  
  
Draco thought for a moment, then said, "All right."  
  
Hermione had tears in her eyes as she said, "No, please..." A gave her a look that silenced her, and she seemed to understand that if she didn't count, I would get him off guard.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Biting my lip, I looked over at Draco. His pale face was white as a ghost, but he gave me a slight nod, telling me that I had to. "One..." I said softly. "Two.... Three."   
  
In a flash of blinding light, I heard two voices yell together. Draco's said, "Expelliarmus!" but Harry's... Oh, Harry's said something so horrible, I couldn't believe my ears: "Imperio!"  
  
Suddenly, Draco's wand was handed to Harry, as I saw in his eyes the struggle he was making.   
  
"Harry! Oh, Harry, please, don't!" I said, as I saw Draco pull out the knife. "Harry!" I screeched as I saw the knife drop.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
I was as if someone else was trying to stab me. All I saw was the knife dropping, then moving to the side. Wait, that was /me/ who had moved it! I turned and faced Potter. "Dirty little trick," I said. "Give me back my wand.  
  
He didn't. Instead, he yelled, "Petrificus Totalus!" waving his wand towards... Hermione. Her eyes bulged, and she fell over, her eyes rolling wildly. "Potter!" I yelled, launging at him.  
  
I took him by surprise. We both fell, and exchanged punches. Finally, he threw me off, and I hit my head. As I was trying to recover, Potter used his wand to tie me up. Shaking my head, I saw that Hermione was recovering. "Potter!" I yelled as the knife came up. "Harry!" she screamed as it came down.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
I knew that he was dead. As soon as the knife hit, I knew.   
  
"Draco!" I screamed, rushing to his side. Looking up at Harry, I saw a smug look on his face. The kind you would wear after beating something you've been trying hard to beat. "How could you?" I said through clenched teeth. "How /could/ you?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
I looked down at the dead face, and felt an odd sense of smugness. I did it. It didn't even bother me that Hermione was so upset. She was mine. That's how it was supposed to be, right? She was supposed to see the error of ehr ways, and like me, right?   
  
"Well, I won," I commented proudly.  
  
"You are /despicable/!" she spat at me. Then she walked right up to me and slapped me across the cheek.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Oh, it felt good to do it. The shocked look in his eyes was like a sudden rush to me. I knew what I had to do. I left the astronomy tower that night with tears flowing freely down my face. I walked straight to Professor McGonagall's office, and knocked.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
"Yes? Come in!" I called, wondering who it could possibly be at this time of the night. I was still awake, correcting Transfiguration papers, but as far as I knew, the students weren't supposed to be.  
  
As the door opened, I saw a picture that was very foregn to me. Hermione Granger was stepping inside my office, crying.  
  
"What happened?" I asked, concerned.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
It was now or never. I had to say it. "Professor McGonagall, Harry Potter just killed Draco Malfoy."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
A/N: Aurelia: Wow, Dev, you're a pretty good writer!  
  
Devonny: I know.  
  
Draco: Why did you have to kill me off?  
  
Devonny: Drama.  
  
Babaganoush: Hey, I haven't been writing at all!  
  
Aurelia: Next story.  
  
Harry: Herm, did you really have to hit that hard?  
  
Hermione: Sorry, I was in the moment.  
  
Ron: Where am I when all this happens?  
  
Devonny: In bed.   
  
Ron: Oh.  
  
Aurelia: Anyways, I'm not sure what else to write right now, so r/r and if you have any ideas, give them! Please!  
  
Disclaimer: Oh yeah, none of this belongs to me. All J. K. Rowling's.  



End file.
